The Breakfast Club- The Tomboy
by SmartGirl90210
Summary: What Happens When Sydney Evans, A Tomboyish Student At Shermer High, Has To Spend A Saturday Detention With Five Other Students


_Saturday, March 24, 1984_ _Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois, 60062_ "

Dear Mr. Vernon... We Accept That Fact That We Had To Sacrifice A Whole Saturday In Detention... For Whatever It Was We Did Wrong

"What We Did Was Wrong..."

"But We Think Your Crazy To Make Us Write An Essay Telling You Who We Think We Are"

"What Do You Care?"

"You See Us As You Want To See Us..."

"In The Simplest Terms, With The Most Convenient Definitions"

"You See Us As A Brain..."

"An Athlete, A Tomboy, A Basket Case..."

"A Princess..."

"And A Criminal"

"Correct?"

"That's The Way We Saw Each Other At 7:00 This Morning. We Were Brainwashed..."

Sydney Evans Got Out Of Her 1966 Ford Mustang While Her Mom Was Smoking Cigar And Listening To The Beetles On The Radio.

Sydney Was Shermer High's Tomboyish Student. She Was The Mostly Feared By The Boys For Her Tough Attitude And Was Mostly Made Fun By The Popular Girls For The Things She Liked.

Sydney Lived Far Away From Her School So Her Mom Always Had To Drive Her. She Started Walking In The School. She Groaned While Making Her Way. She Didn't Want To Serve This Detention But Knew That This Was A Fair Punishment.

Sydney Walked Into The Library And Sat At One Of Six Tables In Two Rows Of Three. She Walks Past The School's Popular Girl Claire Standish And The High School Jock Andrew Clark. She Then Took Her Seat Behind The School's Delinquent John Bender; Placing Her Black Backpack Next To Her White Converse.

Richard Vernon Walked In The Library. He Looked At All Six Students With A Rather Smug Expression.

"Well, Well. Here WeAre", Said Vernon, "I Want To Congratulate You For Being On Time."

Claire Raised Her Hand.

"Excuse Me, Sir?" She Asked. "I Think There's Been A Mistake. I Know It's Detention But Um, I Don't Have I Don't Belong Here".

"Like Anyone Cares", Sydney Thought To Herself While Tapping Her Eraser On Her Desk.

Vernon Acted Like He Didn't Care And Glanced At His Watch

"It's Now 7:06. You Have Exactly Eight Hours And Fifty-Four Minutes To Think About Why You're Here. To Ponder The Error Of Your Ways.

While Vernon Was Speaking, Bender Leaned Back In His Chair, Puts Head Back To Spit In The Air Only For Him To Catch The Spit In His Mouth Again. Claire Looked In Disgust While Sydney Giggled A Bit.

"And You May Not Talk", Vernon Continued Talking.

Brian Johnson Puts His Backpack In The Other Chair Beside Him And Tries To Sit But Vernon Stops Him.

"You Will Not Move From These Seats", He Said

Brian Hesitates But Stay Seated In His Original Seat.

Sydney Eats A Couple Of Chips From Her Bag Of Ruffles. She Tries Not To Get In Trouble With Vernon But The Loud Crunching Got Her Get That Look From Vernon. The One Look She Really Hated.

"No Eat As Well", Vernon Said With Glaring At Sydney.

Sydney Rolled Her Eyes At Vernon And Continues Eating Her Chips

"Thats Another Saturday Detention For You Ms. Evans".

Sydney Puts Her Chip Bag Away In Her Backpack And Grins At Vernon As He Walks Up To Bender.

"And You", He Said As He Snatched The Chair From Under Bender's Feet, "Will Not Sleep. Alright People, We're Gonna Do Something A Little Different Today. We Aee Going To Write An Essay, Of No Less Than A Thousand Words, Describing To Me Who You Think You Are.

"Is This A Test?", Bender Asked

"And When I Say Essay", Vernon Replied, "I Mean Essay. I Don't Mean A Single Word Repeated A Thousand Times. Is That Clear Mr. Bender?

"Crystal", Bender Replied

"Good", Vernon Said, Maybe You'll Learn A Little Something About Yourself. Maybe You'll Even Decide, Whether Or Not You Care To Return.

Brian Stood Up.

"You Know I Can Answer That Because That'd Be No, No For Me Sir"

"Sit Down, Johnson", Vernon Snapped

"Thank You, Sir", Brian Said, Sitting Down.

"My Office Is Right Across That Hall. Any Monkey Business Is Ill-Advised. Any Questions?", Vernon Asked.

No One Said A Word.

Just As Vernon Was About To Leave, Bender Speaks Up.

"Yeah I Got A Question. Does Barry Manilow Know That You Raid His Wardrobe?", John Asked.

Sydney Snickered Quietly.

"I'll Give You The Answer To That Question Mr. Bender, Next Saturday", Vernon Replied, "Don't Mess With The Bull Young Man, You'll Get The Horns".

Vernon Leaves The Room.

"That Man Is A Brownie Hound", Bender Said

As Everyone Got Cozy, They Hear A Snapping Sound. Sydney Turned Around To See Allison Reynolds Whom She Recognized From Her Spanish Class Biting Her Nails.

Allison Looked Up To See The Other Kids Looking At Her With Shocked And Disgusted Expressions. She Looks At Sydney Who Looked Back At Her With A Look That People Always Hated.

Allison Continued To Chew Her Finger Nails Just To Spite The Others.

"Keep Eating Your Hand, You're Not Going To Be Hungry For Lunch", John Said

The Recluse Spits Out Aiming For The Rebel But Missed.

"I've Seen You Before, You Know", John Said

"But You Not So Much", He Said To Sydney

"Who Wants To Know", Sydney Asked.

After A Few Minutes, The Criminal And The Tomboy Turned Away.


End file.
